


Bright

by cmk418



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Malcolm wants to make a change.
Kudos: 2





	Bright

“Mom?” Malcolm whispered.

Jessica looked up at him. “What is it, honey?”

“Do I have to be Malcolm Whitly?”

“Who else would you be?”

“I don’t know. Anyone else.”

“Has someone done something?”

“Yeah, like a hundred little somethings. I can’t get a summer job.”

“Why would you need one? We have money. All you need to do is ask.”

“It’s not the same, mom. Remember Cassidy?”

“That girl that dumped you right before junior prom?” Jessica’s voice hardened. “Good riddance.”

“She dumped me because her father heard my last name.”

“Why should he judge you because of what your father did? That is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Maybe he thinks there’s something in the blood. And he’s not the only one. My teachers…”

“What teachers? We have conferences next week. I’ll give them a piece of my mind.”

“Mom, don’t. It’ll just make things worse.”

“You don’t just have your father’s blood. You have mine as well. It’s about time I remind them of that.”

“As soon as I turn eighteen, I’m going to petition the court to change my name. It won’t change my blood, but it might change the way people look at me.”

“That’s two weeks away. Have you thought about a name yet? You could always take my maiden name.”

“No, I want something of my own. Something that can’t be traced back to our family.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll think of something. Martin always did consider you ‘his bright boy’.”


End file.
